wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Zircon
Imperial Zircon is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. She was a well known and respected zircon who served Homeworld until she was accused of conspiracy against the Diamonds. As punishment, her gemstone was used to fuel an ancient Gem Warship that crashed on Earth. After being freed by Fire Agate and Watermelon Tourmaline, she becomes a member of the Astro Gems. Appearance Imperial Zircon is a human-sized Gem and shares similar physical attributes to regular zircons. She has a slim figure, brown skin, a long nose, and fluffy beige hair that sticks from underneath her hood. She wears a salmon colored suit underneath a large, poofy shoulder cape. The outfit also features two white cuffs, a belt, neck collar, and pointed boots. Imperial Zircon's gemstone is located on her chest. Personality Imperial Zircon is described to be the brains of the Astro Gems, due to her former profession as a lawyer and old age. She often gives the other Gems carefully thought out advice. Abilities Imperial Zircon has standard Gem abilities. Being a non-combative Gem, Imperial Zircon doesn't have fighting skills. Unique Abilities * Hologram Projection: Like most zircons, Imperial Zircon is capable of projecting images without technological assistance. She can also use them as throwing projectiles. History Imperial Zircon was in the Diamond's service for a very long time. She was well respected and won every case given to her. That was until a fellow zircon falsely accused her of conspiracy against the Diamonds. Despite her reputation and loyalty, she was found guilty. As punishment, her gemstone was used to fuel an ancient Gem Warship that was used during the Gem War. Somehow, it crashed and landed somewhere on Earth. Thousands of years later, her gemstone was discovered and freed by Fire Agate and Watermelon Tourmaline. After reforming, she thanks them and decides to join their group called the Astro Gems. Ironically, they decided to make their home within the ship Imperial Zircon was trapped in. Relationships Fire Agate The two are on friendly terms as Fire Agate allows Imperial Zircon to give her advice. Watermelon Tourmaline While the extent of their relationship is unknown, they seem to be friends. Green and Pink Tourmalines Much like their fusion, Imperial Zircon seems to be friendly towards them. Trivia * Imperial Zircon was originally designed for a canceled contest. She was designed alongside with Fireball Pearl. Gemology * Imperial zircons are a pink brownish variety of zircon. ** It has a chemical composition of ZrSiO4, a hardness of 7½, and a tetragonal crystal system. ** The mineral is associated with a group named after itself. * These minerals are mostly found in igneous and sometimes metamorphic rocks. * They can come in a range of colors. ** Colorless, yellow, orange, and red are the most common. * Zircons are the oldest minerals known on Earth. ** The world's oldest zircons are 4.4 billion years old. * They are so important that geoscientists created "zirconology". Since zircons contain uranium and thorium, elements with known half-lives. When uranium decays, geoscientists can estimate its age. * It is an alternative birthstone for December. * Zircon's name comes from the Arabic (as well as Persian "azargun") "zar", gold, plus "gun", colored. * Metaphysically, zircons represent harmony, virtue, balance, and spirituality. Gemstone Gallery Champagne-Zircon.png New-Astro-Gems3.png|Introduction piece for the Astro Gems featuring Imperial Zircon. Category:A to Z Category:Wyntergems Category:Pink Category:Zircons Category:Other Gems